Romance Themes Drabble Challenge
by d.honey
Summary: 25/25 individual drabbles. Pure, unadulterated fluff featuring U/M & Sen/Shi. Ratings PG-PG13
1. What's Yours is Mine

Summary: Minako never learned how to share.

* * *

**What's Yours is Mine**  
by: honey

* * *

Minako leaned away, bending backwards uncomfortably, trusting  
him to support her. She pushed her hands insistently against his  
chest, blonde hair swaying beneath her, grazing the floor.

He simply followed her, one hand palming her lower back, the  
other between her shoulder blades. His arms strained as her head  
flung side to side, trying desperately to escape while trembling with  
laughter. With a grunt of effort, he hefted her body towards his and  
caught her lips in a quick peck of a kiss.

"That doesn't count!" she pouted. "You stole that one!"

Kunzite grinned, fully prepared to give it back.

* * *

Written for Romance Themes Drabble Challenge by  
Sailor Draco, using theme #9 – stolen kiss

This is merely an organized reposting of what was here previously.

These drabbles are a response to Sailor Draco's Romance Themes Drabbles over at smfanfiction.

Thank you for reading! All comments are appreciated!


	2. Like in the Movies

Summary: Everything's so perfect in movies.

* * *

**Like in the Movies**  
by: honey

* * *

Makoto inched closer as they walked, her knuckles skimming his.  
Taking the hint, his fingers drifted until they interlaced with hers.  
Leaning into him slightly, nervous energy tensed her body.

If done correctly, this could be perfect.

At her door, she wrapped long arms around his neck, swinging  
around to face him, and rose up on her toes. Nephrite leaned down to  
give her a chaste, sincere kiss. Hands on her hips prevented her when  
she would do more.

She bit her lip, stepping back.

He touched her face briefly, smiling his silent goodbye.

'Not so perfect, but definitely right.'

* * *

Written for Romance Themes Drabble Challenge by  
Sailor Draco, using theme #8 – first kiss 


	3. Private Show

Summary: Ami dances for someone who knows enough to watch.

* * *

** Private Show**  
by: honey

* * *

Her eyes closed against the strobe lights, while her body weaved  
rhythmically. Delicate hands traveled over slim hips, past panting  
breasts, to float hypnotically over her head. Her torso swayed one  
way, while her hips swung the other.

'Minako may have the sex appeal, Rei, the mystery, Makoto, the  
energy . . .' But his Ami had the fluidity that betrayed her good girl  
persona . . . and encouraged his naughty one.

Rolling her neck sensually, her lids drifted up halfway, behind  
sweaty bangs, bedroom eyes meeting his shamelessly.

Zoisite breathed hard through his nose.

'Brat knows it too.'

* * *

Written for Romance Themes Drabble Challenge by  
Sailor Draco, using theme #15 – dancing 


	4. Sticky Sweet

Summary: Usagi discovers the upside to the downside of sweets.

* * *

**Sticky Sweet**  
by: honey

* * *

Usagi pursued her pink lips unpleasantly, brow creased into a  
frown. Her index finger and thumb came together repeatedly. When  
pulled apart, the skin stuck together slightly.

She had wanted solids, but Mamoru's mood led to truffles.  
Gripping hers too firmly had resulted in broken chocolate pieces  
and light brown ooze.

Mamoru brought his head down to lick her finger and suck the  
tip, just for a moment. Smiling cheekily, Mamoru watched Usagi blush,  
slightly aroused. Her face, however, fell when she recalled her  
syrup-sticky fingers.

As she resumed her actions, Mamoru laughed internally. He could  
do this all day.

* * *

Written for Romance Themes Drabble Challenge by  
Sailor Draco, using theme #12 – caramel 


	5. Ulterior Motive

Summary: Rei knows how to get what she wants.

* * *

**Ulterior Motive**  
by: honey

* * *

Groaning, Jadeite's body slowly released its tension as Rei  
worked strong hands into his flesh. Eventually, firm kneading became  
light tracing. He vaguely felt her settle next to him.

When she said his name, he peered at her through his haze of  
half consciousness. She grinned evilly. "My turn."

Deliriously, he stared in slight confusion. She stripped off  
her shirt and lay on her stomach. He realized that both knew she  
would pass out as he had almost done. Furthermore, he would let her.  
He squirted cold lotion onto her back, and she squealed in protest.

'Sneaky, sneaky, little miko.'

* * *

Written for Romance Themes Drabble Challenge by  
Sailor Draco, using theme #20 – massage 


	6. Once Upon a Time

Summary: Rei has her own fairy tale.

* * *

** Once Upon a Time**  
by: honey

* * *

"I thought it'd be cute," Jadeite said hesitantly, watching  
Rei's ebony head pore over the makeshift book in her lap. She turned  
the pages slowly, taking in the vibrant colors of cutout construction  
paper and the crude stick figures presenting the story of how she and  
Jadeite had met through where they were presently.

Looking at his purposefully childish scrawl and short crayon  
sentences, Rei looked with soft eyes at the blond shifting uneasily.  
She ran her hands lovingly over the yarn and hole-punched binding and  
spoke not a word. He smiled shyly at her silent approval.

He done good.

* * *

Written for Romance Themes Drabble Challenge by  
Sailor Draco, using theme #21 – homemade gift 


	7. Hey, Stranger

Summary: Kunzite doesn't usually like people he doesn't know.

* * *

** Hey, Stranger**  
by: honey

* * *

Kunzite's apparent mood kept other patrons from approaching. He  
watched Mamoru catch Usagi in a drunken twirl and berated himself for  
complying with Usagi's demand to stop moping and have fun.

While leaning against the bar, an undeniably female body pressed  
knowingly against his back, steadily gyrating to the thumping bass.

Annoyed, he turned to tell the little harlot to find another  
dance partner and discovered the harlot was . . . his. With a  
flirtatious look, Minako pulled down his arms, grasped his hands, and  
led him to the dance floor. He surrendered with delight.

He'd thank Usagi later.

* * *

Written for Romance Themes Drabble Challenge by  
Sailor Draco, using theme #22 – reunion 


	8. Tell Me

Summary: Expressing emotions is hard.

* * *

** Tell Me**  
by: honey

* * *

Unable to stand the silence, she began blabbering. "Ami  
suggested I write a letter, when I told her I didn't know how to tell  
you- . . . When I was writing, it sounded kind of . . . poetic, so I  
put it in poem form. I know it doesn't rhyme-"

Nephrite finished reading and hooked his long fingers into her  
jeans. Jerking hard, he silenced her by making her stumble  
haphazardly towards him. Firmly grasping her hair near her scalp, he  
kissed her intently in response, letting the stationary with the  
pretty border drift softly to the ground.

* * *

Written for Romance Themes Drabble Challenge by  
Sailor Draco, using theme #13 – poetry 


	9. Roses, Dancing, & a Candlelit Dinner

Summary: Romance doesn't have to be so complicated.

* * *

** Roses, Dancing, & a Candlelit Dinner**  
by: honey

* * *

'Usako, no words could describe-'

'Your eyes are like-'

'You make me feel-'

'Without you, I'd-'

'When we met-'

Mamoru groaned and began erasing again. Where did Usagi get  
these half-baked romance ideas? Why was he writing a letter when she  
was sitting right there, writing her own letter to him, no less?

The paper tore under his vigorous rubbing, and he ripped it from  
the pad angrily. Stomping to Usagi, he nimbly took her sheet, ignored  
her surprised, "Hey!" and cupped her face in his hands.

"I. Love. You." He paused. "Okay?"

She ducked her head, softly agreeing, "Okay."

* * *

Written for Romance Themes Drabble Challenge by  
Sailor Draco, using theme #2 – love letters 


	10. Limited Resources

Summary: Sometimes, the thought is more than enough.

* * *

** Limited Resources**  
by: honey

* * *

"Rei! You were supposed to wait outside!"

Ignoring him, she looked questioningly at the rose sticking  
messily out of the drawer he had slammed shut. Jadeite pulled it out  
reluctantly, disappointment apparent.

"I thought it'd be romantic to cover the bed with rose petals.  
I asked Mamoru for help, but he got stuck in Osaka . . ." He  
swallowed. "I wasn't sure I should bother giving just this to you."

Rei slid the rose from him. Extending an arm to the nearest  
candle, touching wick to fingertip and igniting a spark, she met her  
lover's eyes.

They'd make do.

* * *

Written for Romance Themes Drabble Challenge by  
Sailor Draco, using theme #14 – bed of roses 


	11. Follow the Moon

Summary: Nighttime is perfect for shrouding silly lovers.

* * *

** Follow the Moon**  
by: honey

* * *

She ran ahead of him and leapt lightly onto the fountain's  
ledge. Walking a quarter of the way as a balance act, she then  
twirled and spun the rest of the way until he reached her, falling  
into his arms with laughter when the backs of her knees met his  
outstretched arms.

Scooping her up and squeezing her tight, he spun them around,  
blonde and silver strands flying carelessly. He collapsed onto the  
grass with her in his lap, and they panted their mirth.

Standing, they calmly resumed walking along the path, lit  
perfectly that night by the moon's rays.

* * *

Written for Romance Themes Drabble Challenge by  
Sailor Draco, using theme #3 – moonlit walks 


	12. Not Fully Prepared

Summary: Genius only goes so far.

* * *

**Not Fully Prepared**  
by: honey

* * *

Ami glared at her wrist and the bracelet currently adorning it.  
Covering her chest with a blanket, she silently swore to never read  
another women's magazine again.

'Them and their 'adventurous exploits!''

Zoisite sat next to her, shirtless, trying to remember where  
he'd left the key. Did he even remember seeing one?

Ami wondered fumingly why she'd never learned to do useful  
things with her intelligence.

'Like learning how to pick locks.'

Needing to blame someone, she finally said, "I don't understand  
why you bought real handcuffs!"

Lifting their joined wrists, he tried, "To make it more fun and  
exciting?"

* * *

Written for Romance Themes Drabble Challenge by  
Sailor Draco, using theme #7 – trapped together 


	13. Girl, Interrupted

Summary: It always happens right before the good part.

* * *

** Girl, Interrupted**  
by: honey

* * *

Minako tilted her head, sweeping her hair over one shoulder.  
When she did this, Kunzite would kiss her neck, on that muscle that  
visibly stretched. He'd follow it with his tongue and press lips to  
her collarbone.

He'd whisper against her cheek, "How much do you want me?"

And she'd tell him.

And he'd demand, "What do you want from me?"

And she'd ask.

And he'd comply.

And she'd moan his name till he became rougher, then she'd grab  
him so he'd-

"-be here soon. Minako!" Nephrite looked at her strangely.

Her head jerked violently. "Oh! Okay . . ."

* * *

Written for Romance Themes Drabble Challenge by  
Sailor Draco, using theme #19 – daydreaming 


	14. One Track Mind

Summary: It's just something Makoto can't ignore.

* * *

** One-Track Mind**  
by: honey

* * *

He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so content. The  
black night surrounded him comfortably, flickering with stars that  
watched him back. His love lay beside him, shifting around to be  
closer. The night remained hushed with whispery breezes. If he  
listened hard enough, he could hear leaves scraping against concrete  
and rustling in branches. He pulled the blanket further up his chest  
and tightened his arm around the wriggling Makoto.

He sighed with satisfaction. "Is there anything better than  
this?"

She squirmed a bit more, not answering.

"Mako-chan?"

She looked at him guiltily.

"I really need to pee."

* * *

Written for Romance Themes Drabble Challenge by  
Sailor Draco, using theme #1 – stargazing 


	15. In the Mood

Summary: What works for some, miserably fails others.

* * *

** In the Mood**  
by: honey

* * *

They rolled playfully on the soft, pliable ground, pressing  
their bodies into each other. Eventually, he pinned and kissed her  
submissive form.

He grimaced. "You taste like sand."

Rei rolled her eyes with relief. "I've got some in my bra. How  
did that happen!"

They stood, shaking and dusting sand from themselves.

"Whose idea was this?"

"One of the girls-"

"Which one?" he interrupted.

"I'm not telling you! That's personal."

"It can't be that personal if she told you. I just wanna know  
how it worked out for them!"

"But I can't tell you!"

Next time, they'd stick to walking.

* * *

Written for Romance Themes Drabble Challenge by  
Sailor Draco, using theme #18 – walks on the beach 


	16. Pretty Boy

Summary: Ami recognizes an important part of her relationship.

* * *

** Pretty Boy**  
by: honey

* * *

The – not blond, or yellow, or gold – but flaxen strands  
belonged in a shampoo commercial.

They curled just right. Shone the right sheen. And were  
forever soft and untangled.

'How is that even possible!'

He'd run a hand through them with ease, and every hair settled  
into place obediently.

Ami tousled her own hair experimentally, glancing at the  
window's reflection. She compared her genuinely mussed hair to his  
perfectly messy look and rolled her eyes. Reaching out, she ran her  
fingers through his locks, startling Zoisite mid-sentence.

She smiled dreamily.

'I'm only dating you for your hair . . .'

* * *

Written for Romance Themes Drabble Challenge by  
Sailor Draco, using theme #4 – secret admirer 


	17. Melt

Summary: Usagi knows how to get Mamoru going.

* * *

** Melt**  
by: honey

* * *

Candles erratically illuminated their sweaty, satiated bodies.

"Mamo-chan?"

He grunted.

She traced his back. "Wanna try something new?"

Mamoru's eyes closed unconsciously. "Something new?"

"Yeah . . ."

"I'll try anything once . . ."

He missed Usagi's excitement. She shifted around and straddled  
his hips. He relaxed to her cautious movements and familiar weight,  
only to be rewarded with a shocking, burning sensation on his lower  
back. He threw Usagi off in an instinctive attempt to rub against the  
sheets frantically.

"USAGI!"

She only looked sheepish, shaking her own hand of wax that had  
spilled over during Mamoru's bucking.

* * *

Written for Romance Themes Drabble Challenge by  
Sailor Draco, using theme #11 – candlelight 


	18. Just Between You & Me

Summary: The quiet ones hold the biggest secrets.

* * *

** Just Between You & Me**  
by: honey

* * *

"Oh, they're up to something. I can see right through you,  
Mizuno! You can't hide from me!" Makoto pointed a finger at Ami  
accusingly, who, typically, smiled in response.

Zoisite, standing behind her, couldn't help grinning suddenly.  
Minako nodded thoughtfully at Makoto. "Exhibit B's hiding something  
as well."

While Ami frowned at her friends, she felt Zoisite's hand creep  
around left hip. She fidgeted to be closer to him, and the two  
noticed. Their eyes narrowed.

But Ami only pressed her lips together in a delightful smile,  
while Zoisite laughed at the interaction, his fingers splayed over  
Ami's flat stomach.

* * *

Written for Romance Themes Drabble Challenge by  
Sailor Draco, using theme #10 — shared secret 


	19. Just Another Day

Summary: Extraordinary things evolve from ordinary occurrences.

* * *

** Just Another Day**  
by: honey

* * *

Minako leaned against Kunzite, their interlaced fingers meeting  
at and hugging her navel. She closed her eyes, dropped her head back,  
and took a deep breath.

"I love you," he said softly.

She smiled coyly, eyes still closed. "I know."

His body nudged hers as sharply as possible; she yielded. "I  
love you, too."

He rubbed his stubble irritably, and when his fingers were  
winding hers again, he subtly slipped a ring on one of them.

"Marry me."

Completely ignoring the ring, Minako turned her head and,  
seconds before they kissed, Kunzite heard the trailing concession:  
"Yeah . . ."

* * *

Written for Romance Themes Drabble Challenge by  
Sailor Draco, using theme #25 — popping the question 


	20. Divination

Summary: Rei reveals important and useful information.

* * *

**Divination**  
by: honey

* * *

"Wise miko of the Hikawa Jinja, tell me what my future holds!"

Amused, but doubtful, at his dramatics, Rei humored him.  
Turning Jadeite's hands over, she cupped them in her own palms.

"You have much love in your life," she said thoughtfully.

Jadeite nodded.

"Your love . . . doubts your capabilities."

Jadeite started. Demure eyes met his stare daringly  
mischievous.

"She holds back, not knowing what you can handle, if you can  
manage all she has to offer."

Catching on, Jadeite grabbed Rei's wrists, eliciting a short  
shriek, and pulled and maneuvered her onto her back.

"Let's find out."

* * *

Written for Romance Themes Drabble Challenge by  
Sailor Draco, using theme #16 — holding hands 


	21. Ego

Summary: There are ways to get to Mamoru, after all.

* * *

**Ego**  
by: honey

* * *

At another woman's appreciative glance, Usagi commented, "You're  
lucky you're so good-looking."

Mamoru's raised eyebrow received a matter-of-fact, "You couldn't  
get a woman to save your life."

Mamoru's mouth opened in surprise at the admission.

"Tuxedo Kamen. Now, he could win a girl over," she granted.  
"But you. Eh. Not so much."

Mamoru protested vehemently.

She patted him reassuringly. "Think of how we got together.  
Calling people names isn't very effective, Mamo-chan. If it weren't  
for Fate, you'd be a lost cause."

Mamoru pouted.

Later, with Usagi's help, Mamoru was effectively reminded of all  
the things he was good at.

* * *

Written for Romance Themes Drabble Challenge by  
Sailor Draco, using theme #23 — flirt 


	22. The Real Thing

Summary: Imitation just doesn't do it.

* * *

** The Real Thing**  
by: honey

* * *

He held on tightly and inhaled femininity. Fingers flexed into  
softness. His knees parted only to squeeze around the pliable,  
moldable . . . indifferent pillow.

Usagi had spent the entire day curled around said pillow, and  
Mamoru was valiantly trying to recapture the feeling of being wrapped  
around her.

He released the pillow and lay on his back, staring at the  
ceiling. Resigned, Mamoru turned to his last resort.

He took the eight inch, sky blue bunny from beside his alarm  
clock, folded it beneath his hands on his chest, and closed his eyes  
with a sigh.

'Whatever works.'

* * *

Written for Romance Themes Drabble Challenge by  
Sailor Draco, using theme #17 – cuddle 


	23. Flying High

Summary: Few things can make the best day better.

* * *

** Flying High**  
by: honey

* * *

Ami whooped aloud uncharacteristically. She twirled in a quick  
pirouette, before abruptly stopping and running down the sidewalk.  
She dodged past people with a huge smile on her face, acceptance  
letter folded properly but clutched tightly in her hand.

'Best. Day. Ever!'

Seeing Zoisite, she stepped up the pace and crashed into him.  
Steadying her in his arms, his face broke into enthusiastic joy at her  
news, and he decided she'd earned a kiss as reward. Swinging by her  
free hand wrapped around the back of his neck and tangled in honeyed  
hair, Ami sighed contentedly. 'Definitely. Best, day, ever.'

* * *

Written for Romance Themes Drabble Challenge by  
Sailor Draco, using theme #6 – cloud nine 


	24. For Two

Summary: Couples don't need to be alone, to be together.

* * *

** For Two**  
by: honey

* * *

Nephrite bumped his head again, setting his jaw and grimacing as  
he adjusted once more.

Facing him, bare arms around legs, chin resting on knees, Makoto  
chanced a half-smile, reached out to feed him a grape, and said,  
"Picnic for two, right?"

Hidden under the wooden table by a large, draping blanket, their  
friends' self-invited chatter and activity buzzed around and above  
them, someone 'outside' occasionally tripping over protruding limbs  
and cursing in response.

Nephrite's shoulders slumped when he realized how she was  
trying. He held her hand in the cramped space and caressed her  
knuckles.

"Sometimes more," he smiled.

* * *

Written for Romance Themes Drabble Challenge by  
Sailor Draco, using theme #5 – private picnics 


	25. Quirky

Summary: He suffers through her pleasure.

* * *

**Quirky**  
by: honey

* * *

Nephrite watched her twirl her loose hair from across the table.  
He leaned back and gazed downwards. Starting at her sexy, strapped  
sandals, he surveyed toned calves crossed in the epitome of  
femininity, the flirty, full skirt of her dress, and her expression of  
delight as she wrapped her pink lips around the straw submerged in  
yellow goodness – topped with whipped cream and a cherry.

Leaning forward with an inaudible, resigned groan, he took a sip  
of the dessert, smiling back at her through the taste and wondering  
why he'd had to choose the one who loved cheese ice cream.

* * *

Written for Romance Themes Drabble Challenge by  
Sailor Draco, using theme #24 – shared milkshake

Thank you for reading! I hope you've enjoyed some, if not all, of my drabbles. All comments are appreciated.

Thanks to fanfiction for hosting.


End file.
